supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessica Haynes
Biography Jessica Irja Haynes (born April 12, 2031 in Helsinki, Finland) is the twin sister of Rowan Haynes. Appearance She has blonde hair, blue eyes, freckles and light skin. She wears a leopard printed sweater, skinny jeans and sneakers. Birthday Parties *1st birthday- Doc McStuffins-themed birthday party *2nd birthday- Hello Kitty-themed birthday party *3th birthday- Paris-themed birthday party *4th birthday- Pink-themed birthday party *5th birthday- 6teen-themed birthday party *6th birthday- She had a Sleepover/birthday party *7th birthday- Chowder-themed birthday party *8th birthday- American Girl-themed birthday party *9th birthday- Flower Power-themed birthday party *10th birthday- Underworld-themed birthday party *11th birthday- The Wonder Years-themed birthday party *12th birthday - Gossip Girl-themed birthday party *13th birthday- '90s-themed birthday party *14th birthday- That '70s Show-themed birthday party *15th birthday- Stranger Things-themed birthday party *16th birthday- Charmed-themed birthday party *17th birthday- celebrated her birthday party at the local cinema Family Tree *Father: *Mother: Jennifer Haynes *Brothers: *Sisters: *Aunts: *Uncles: *Cousins: *Grandmothers: *Grandfathers: Trivia *Her full name is Jessica Irja Haynes. *Rowan and Jessica are both born to Ester Nieminen and Alvari Kumpulainen. Alvari died from a car crash when the twins are 4 and 2 weeks after their 5th birthday, Ester died from slitting her palms after not only thinking about her late husband, but also suffering from depression. *She and her identical twin are huge fans of Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Disney in a younger age. *She and her identical twin are huge fans of the Underworld, Gossip Girl and Charmed franchise. *Her favorite toy is *Her favorite movie is Princes Protection Program *Her favorite TV show is Gossip Girl *Her favorite cartoon is The Powerpuff Girls *Her favorite store/brand is Justice, Forever 21 *She and her identical twin likes vampires, ghosts and the paranormal. *Unlike her identical twin, she's a girly girl. *For Halloween 2043, she is dressed as Stella from Winx Club complete with red lipstick and gold nail polish. *In Christmas 2043, she opened his presents to reveal . And in her stocking, she found candy, coins, cookies, nail polish, lipstick, nuts, an orange, *She has some dolls: Malibu Barbie *She has a Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4 and a Nintendo 2Ds and has games: *She has plenty of books: Gossip Girl by Cecily Von Ziegesar and Ghost in the House by Betty Ren Wright. *She has some DVDs: A Cinderella story, another Cinderella story, Princess Protection Program, Underworld, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, Matilda DVD, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Dracula (1992) DVD, Charmed: Complete First Season, Charmed: Complete Second Season, Charmed: Complete Third Season, and Charmed: Complete Fourth Season. *She has some CDs: FROOT by Marina and the diamonds, Rokstarr by Taio Cruz, Disney Channel Holiday Playlist, 1989 by Taylor Swift, Red by Taylor Swift, Gold by Victoria Justice, Prism by Katy Perry, Make Your Mark: Ultimate Playlist and Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds. Future Category:Girls Category:People Category:People from Finland Category:Females Category:Girly-Girls Category:People born in April Category:People born in Helsinki, Finland Category:People with Autism Category:People with Disabilities Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Sisters